Sonic Forces: Infinite Bonds
by nega saiyan
Summary: Being a soldier meant being a hero during a war. For Raja, she never wanted to be either. What Raja doesn't know, is that she is more connected to the war than she believes. Fighting along Sonic, Tail and the many other Freedom Fighters, Raja the bunny will fight her way to the truth she's been looking forward to knowing, whether she wants to or not


Chapter 1 Resistance

 _Explosions erupted from every direction, screams from civilians can be heard from miles away..._

 _Even in the midst of all this chaos, many people continued to fight against the attackers..._

 _However, in only a matter of time, the screams and sound of fighting were silenced, only leaving a terrified rabbit-girl trembling behind a mass of ruble..._

 _A blaster landed at her feet, which she hesitantly picked up to attempt and fight back. But, in the end, that idea quickly faded once the enemy spotted her..._

 _All simply due to the fact that all of the destruction and chaos around her only being done **by one man...**_

 ** _"I can taste your terror, child. All that anxiety and doubt. It's delicious"_**

* * *

That same light purple-skin rabbit-girl awoke from her apparent nightmare, her eyes being bright sky blue. With her ears dangling back behind her head, reaching her shoulders, she wears a zipped up sleeveless white vest with hot-pink Bermuda shorts. Also, her shoes are a pair of knee-high black boots while she also wears hot-pink gloves with white stripe patterns.

"Oh man...that day still haunts me." the rabbit girl groaned, sitting up before covering her face with her hand.

Her small headache was interrupted when she heard loud banging noises on the doors of the vehicle she was riding in the back in. The doors were quickly opened to reveal the person that took her away from her destroyed city, on her request no less. It was Knuckles the Echidna, the leader of the Resistance for the last of six months.

"Hey Rookie. Ready to meet everyone?" Knuckles asks.

"Um, y-yeah. But I have a name sir. It's Raja." the 'rookie' responds, walking towards the now opened doors to jump down.

The two of them entered an old abandoned building, now being used as the Resistance's home base during the war. Raja was instructed wait in the hall while Knuckles received the current situation report. Following said orders, as she waited to be called for, the young rookie reached into one of her pockets, pulling out a pure Opal medallion. It more colors inside of than Raja could count. It was given to her by someone from her past.

 _"At least this wasn't destroyed."_ Raja thought, staring into with a warm smile. Soon, her trance was broken as Raja heard the metal doors Knuckles went into begin to open. She was easily able to figure out that she had to begin walking inside of the room.

"This is the one brave kid who survived and made it all the one here. She's our newest rookie, Raja." Knuckles introduced her, meanwhile moving next to her in order to give Raja and rather hard pat on the back.

"Hmm, she doesn't look like much." a small bee boy insisted, flying near Raja's head. Raja puffed out her cheeks out, similar to a child.

"Neither do you Charmie, but I still find uses for your pointy butt." Knuckles said, even getting a smile out of the bee boy Charmie. Once Knuckles was done with introductions, he grabbed a special looking weapon off of the one table in the middle of the room.

"Here kid, you'll need this. We're depending on you." Knuckles said, giving Raja the weapon.

 _"A wispon? And a fire-type at that. Not to mention a crappling ability."_ Raja easily realized what the weapon was and what it was capable of.

Before the war broke out, Raja spent a lot of her time making and reverse-engineering weapons and devices of all types, for fun and for making a living. That knowledge was a major part of why she volunteered to join the Resistance.

"Alright everybody, back to work. The world isn't going to save itself!" Knuckles concluded.

Replying with a rallying cheer, Raja began her journey alongside the freedom fighters to take back the world that Eggman has taken. After merely three solid month, Raja had proven herself a trustworthy rookie by fighting off plenty of badniks.

* * *

Raja soon acquired new gear for herself. She now wears a set of golden armor; all including a chest plate, gauntlets, and boots. On her face is a beautiful dark blue masquerade mask with a matching dark blue bow that keeps her ears together at the top of her head. Raja's newest weapon is now a Void Wispon, which practically shoots out short-lived black holes.

Just completing a supply run in one of the few Resistance outposts, Raja received a special report that was broadcasted to the majority of the Resistance. Using a simple run down building, Raja set up computers to stay in contact with Knuckles and others in charge. She just arrived in time to notice a wide spread transmission coming from the Resistance headquarters.

 _ **"Everyone, I've just received incredible news! Sonic is alive!" **_Knuckles announced. Dozens of Resistance members voiced in their excitement. Even Raja felt excitement.

 _ **"He's captured in the orbiting prison. My spy there says he's in solitary confinement cell, any they've been torturing him for months. I've got a squad on the way to the Spaceport in the Chemical Plant to 'borrow' a shuttle."**_ Knuckles explained.

Now that a plan was being put in motion, Raja was preparing to take part in it. However, seeing how the plan involved a base more than likely important to Eggman, Raja had to mentally prepare herself in case she met that masked man again. Underneath her armor, Raja pulls out her medallion again. Holding it close, she's always able barely picture the face of the man she remembers giving it to her, even if Raja never got his name. That one special _Jackal..._


End file.
